Himalayan Guards
The Himalayan Guards are a Tibetan mercenary group and the secondary antagonists of the Second Chapter of Steppenwolf: The X-Creatures Project. They live in a village near the Himalayan Mountains, and despite it seeming that they live in poverty, they have access to firearms and even helicopters. During the events of the game, they and their leader are hired by the Donovan Corporation to retrieve a sample of the Yeti's blood, with Derek Murphy in charge of the operation. History Not much is known about the group before the events of the series. However, due to the stricken poverty of their village, it is safe to assume they killed the village's residents shortly before the events of the game to use as a hideout. Steppenwolf: The X-Creatures Project Chapter 2 'Before the gameplay ' After geographic reporter Meg Crimson managed to lead the Donovan Corporation's henchman, Derek Murphy, to the Mokele-mbembe, the company's owner, Reggie Donovan truly saw and admired her potential. After the blood sample reached Donovan's hands, he ordered Meg's boss, McAlistair, to have Meg venture to the Himalayas in search of the Yeti. However, believing Meg could not possibly subdue the beast alone (let alone find it), Donovan hired a mercenary group known as the Himalayan Guards to kidnap Meg while she would be traveling there and force her into finding the Yeti for them as that she would have the proper support. Derek was made aware of this and was to play along in the act. 'Events ' While traveling to the Himalayas, Meg and Derek's train stops all of a sudden. As Meg wonders what the cause may be, a Tibetan man appraoches her. After Meg looks him in the eye, the man knocks her out with a baton. Once awakening, Meg finds herself tied up in the back a truck with Derek a few feet away from her. One of the Himalayan Guards drags him out, puts him behind wall of the truck, and seemingly executes him, horrifying Meg. In reality, however, Derek moved away and the Guard simply fired at the ground; all to frighten Meg into cooperation. Unfortunately for them, Meg manages to escape from the group unnoticed, and is forced to kill one of the members in order to start up one of their cars for her escape. Before riding away, Meg realizes that this car belongs to Derek, as his luggage is within the trunk. While looking through it, Meg finds a map with a marked location stating that is where their next target will be. Although wanting to get as far away from the group as possible, Meg firmly believes that this location may have something to do with the Yeti. Believing it is necessary for her assignment, Meg drives her car to this very spot, where she stumbles upon an old Buddhist Temple. Once entering, she finds many Buddhist monks in their meditation sessions, but what she is truly shocked by is to see her dear friend, the Steppenwolf, who expresses interest in finding the Yeti. However, before Meg can even respond, she is shocked to see the Himalayan Guards are coming their way. For safety, the monks take Meg to hide within the mountains, while Alan stays behind to take care of the terrorist group themselves. Seeing that Meg and the monks have run away, The Himalayan Guards leave behind two of their men to search the temple for information on the Yeti's whereabouts, while the rest of group hurries to the Mountains to look for them. Luckily, Alan manages to learn of the Yeti's location within an underground floor of the temple. He also handles the two members left behind by igniting fireworks within a room, attracting their attention, and sealing the door shut with a half-ton bell once they entered, trapping them both inside. He then leaves the temple to catch up with Meg and the others. While climbing the mountain, the Himalayan Guards manage to spot Alan, and send most of their crew, including a helicopter, after him. Luckily, Alan takes out these members without too much hardship while sneaking around the mountains. Unfortunately, as Alan takes out the members that came after him, the remainder of the group, including Derek, manages to find Meg and the monks who took her into safekeeping. As Derek holds Meg hostage, the two mercenaries with him interrogate the monks of the Yeti's location. However, they refuse to answer, even when torture is put on them, as they raised from birth to never reveal the whereabouts of this divine creature no matter what. Seeing interrogation out of them as pointless, Derek realizes that Alan must know where the Yeti is located, and orders the two members to execute the monks, which they proceed to do. After Alan kills off the members sent after him and stumbles across an abandoned village, Derek and the two remaining Himalayan Guards ambush him, holding Meg at gunpoint. Derek orders Alan to bring them to the Yeti; a command which Alan has no choice but to obey. Alan brings Derek and his men to the Yeti's location on top of Mt. Shishapangma. Afterwards, Derek has the two guards, Ming and Chang, go into the cave to retrieve a sample of the Yeti's blood. Unfortunately, shortly after, this ends up being a costly mistake as it is heard by their screams within the cave that the Yeti has slaughtered them both. After Alan manages to retrieve the sample himself and have the Yeti kill Derek, he and Meg settle down in the Monastery. While there, Alan tells her of the Donovan Corporation's origins and of scientist Shelley Thompson, who was an incredible lead in the X-Creatures Project. Unfortunately, unbeknownst to them, the two Himalayan Guards Alan had trapped before in the temple managed to get out and eavesdrop on their conversation. They even managed to see Alan pull out a sample of the Yeti's blood. The two terrorists then phone-call Donovan to inform him of the situation. When asked if they should kill the Steppenwolf along with Meg, Reggie responds that they shouldn't and thanks them dearly for their cooperation. Due to the fact the blood sample had been taken, Reggie even decides to pay them the amount he promised, which the two members receive from Gerald Lockman. Quotes Dừng lại ngay (stop immediately) Nó chạy (it runs) Gwailo (probably- american, western man) "Cái gì nổ vậy ?" kìa? (What's going on? Is that?) Category:Villains Category:Tibet terrorist Category:Terrorist group Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters